


Impulsive Hero

by recillianfray



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred saves the day, Alfred saving Arthur, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recillianfray/pseuds/recillianfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal night at Alfred's local gay bar. It just so happened that he stumbled across a conversation that he had to meddle with. It's up to him to shoo that creepy guy away from the confused blonde behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive Hero

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Sexual Assault and Attempted Rape. This was a prompt from OTP Prompts. This was one of the decent prompts I accomplished (and actually finished).

“You often go here, jewel?”

Alfred turns his head to the gruff voice behind him. His eyes land to two men conversing, and tunes in to them. Alfred sighs in relief knowing he hasn’t been hit on. Yet.

“No I do not, I don’t see why this matters to you,” a baritone voice with a clear as day British accent responds. It sounds cold and sardonic.

The gruff voice chuckles. “Feisty.”

Alfred grips his scotch closer to his chest, curling his fingers on the glass. The voice sounds menacing and sounds awfully like a stereotypical villain luring in prey. He can feel danger oozing from this man by just listening to him. Curious, Alfred slightly swerves his chair just to peek at the people in the conversation.

His eyes meet with a lean blonde with green eyes darting at him in morse code. The blonde grasps his shot away from the man and slowly backs each time the beefy old brute attempts to make contact to him. Alfred knows the bar is meant for mingling with people but this was just a desperate attempt to “mingle.” Not everyone chooses to mingle with everyone after all.

“Thanks for randomly chatting with me but I have to leave,” the small blonde pulls away only to be handled by the brute bothering him.

“Need a ride back? It aint so fun leaving now when you just stepped in here.” The man smirks, Alfred could hear the predatory growl from his suggestion. Alfred’s face scrunches in anger as he sees an open hand travel downwards towards the blonde’s ass. Alfred hates to be a drama king but he has to do what he has to do. Downing his drink, he shrugs his jacket off and approaches the pair.

“Hey, babe!” Alfred greets them and nears the smaller blonde. The brute jumps at his voice. Alfred hands the blonde his jacket and looks at him intensely. “Sorry, I’m late. Had to find my jacket in the car just to keep you warm.”

The blonde raises a confused brow then plays along as he grabs the jacket from Alfred. “Thank you, love.”

Alfred turns to the brute and smiles. “You need something from him?”

Alfred could tell the geezer was unconvinced. The way he twitches his wrinkly mouth and fiddles his fingers impatiently on the table tells him he is. He makes it even more obvious when he crosses his arms leaning back. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Alfred grabs a seat next to the blonde. His feet squares as he snakes an arm over the blonde. He looks at him for permission; the blonde surprisingly relays expressive agreement in his eyes.  “Yeah, we’ve been dating for half a year now. Like I said, need something?”

The man is resilient. His eyes still preying on the blonde Alfred is clearly trying to protect. “Huh, what’s a couple like you doing in a bar like this?”

“I asked him if we could meet somewhere for a drink after work,” the blonde begins. “This was the closest bar to our workplace. I don’t see anything wrong for couples to go to bars together.”

Alfred could feel the blonde shake in anger as the old man smiles at his voice. If only Alfred could sock him in the jaw right now, everything wouldn’t be this peachy. He turns to the blonde, and exchanges glances with him. The blonde’s green eyes shimmer in confusion as Alfred leans in close to his ear. “I’m sorry for doing this.”

Alfred caresses his cheek and they lock lips together, the man still sitting before them. The blonde tenses at first but relaxes as he’s being pulled closer to Alfred. They release each other and Alfred laughs. “Now, don’t get grumpy. He’s just asking us a favor.” Alfred glares at the man, his eyes narrowed. “Right?”

The brute frowns and uncrosses his arms. The pair stares at him as he stands up and says, “Yeah, it’s fine now. I got it handled.”

He scoots out from his seat and leaves the two of them. Their attention lasts long on the man until he’s at the corner of the counter, his back facing them. The blonde sighs and Alfred withdraws his arm around the smaller man. Alfred bites his lip as the man beside him clicks his tongue. “You okay?”

The blonde smiles. “Yes. Thank you for… that.”

“For what? Me saving you or that kiss?” Alfred teases and is answered with a pair of eyes rolling at him.

“For helping me escape that bloke. And I still won’t forgive you for stealing a kiss.” The blonde’s furry brows scrunch at him but relax as he gestures an open hand. “I’m Arthur.”

Alfred shakes his hand and grins. “Alfred Jones, your hero.”

Arthur rolls his eyes again as he reaches for his drink. Alfred stares at the other, finding him really cute all of a sudden. He found how attractive his choppy hair falls to his shaped jaw and his eyes glisten under the warm light. It was no surprise he’d be a target by most guys.

Before Alfred could attempt to flirt with him, Arthur goes stiff as he brings the glass close to his lips. Alfred stares at him, clueless. “Is something wrong?”

Arthur sniffs his drink and snarls at it. “Son of a bitch. That bloke slipped Rohypnol on my drink!”

Alfred tilts his head and then finally catches on. “Did he slip you a….?”

Arthur nods and slams his shot on the table. Alfred glares at the old geezer who appears to be leaving the counter and heading for the bathroom stalls. Alfred stands up and tells Arthur he’ll return to do something first. He needs to beat up a certain bastard for slipping a roofie in his boyfriend’s drink.


End file.
